drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurore Boreale
Name: Aurore Boreale Email address: liitha.gaidar@gmail.com Group: Seafolk Race: 50% Randlander - 50% Seafolk Age: unknown Height: 5 feet Weight: 115 pounds Eye Color: Green Hair Color: White where it once was Cooper Blonde Special Features: 1.2 inches long Scar on her right chin, several small scars from cuts on her arms and hands, one 6 inches long scar on her left leg. = Character History = She was born of a mother who worked as a Thief taker in Tear and as she grew of age she slowly started to learn from her mother. At the age of 10, Aurore started to get curious about who she was; she liked to learn her mother's work, but couldn't help seeing that all her friends came from normal families with both a mother and a father. 'Mother can I ask you something?' Aurore was looking at her mothers back as she prepared to go out into the night to hunt thieves. Her mother turned and looked at her asking what it was. 'I just wondered who is my father?' Aurore looked curious at her mother as she became thoughtful. 'Your father was of the Sea Folk. I only knew him for two days while his ship lay in the harbor and never saw him again. He seemed like a fine and honest man. Was this what you wanted to know hon?' Aurore smiled and nodded. She went to bed thinking about what she had learned. Since they lived by the coast she had learned to swim fairly well. And now she tried to imagine how her father was, she had seen the Sea Folk ships sometimes in the harbor but never been close to one. She wondered how it would be to travel the sea as she fell asleep. After that night Aurore didn't think much more about it as she was to occupied to start learning weapon use. As years passed she soon started to go out with her mother till the year she was to turn 15. Her mother died that winter and suddenly Aurore was alone in the world. All her friends who generally had been a few years older had married of and had families now, or had taken work in noble houses. Aurore however was happy with her life and the work she had started learning from her mother. As such she kept practicing in small cases. Few who could afford a proper thief taker would hire a young girl like her to do harder tasks. One evening she ended up in a confrontation. She was not sure what happened and how she got away, but suddenly the two men just lay there on the ground. In the next day to follow she took sick, though she came out of it and then decided to start taking lessons in the use of quarterstaff and hand to hand combat when she could afford . Then some months later she took sick again after a similar accident, and as she was suddenly recovering she was tracked down. Rumors had spread and she was told she would be sent to Tar Valon. Aurore protested but her protested was ignored, and if she didn't want to be dragged along like a rag doll she would have to follow. She was taken to a Sea Folk ship and her passage was sponsored. For the next days to come she was moping while trying to plan a way to escape. She had no wish to become one of the Tar Valon witches. When her purse almost fell of the ship with an accident she tried to catch it though she never should have, yet somehow she saved it and with it some small memories of her mother. It was then the Windfinder of the ship took interest in her. She became sick and didn't remember much of the two days in fever, but when she recovered and was asked she told her story. She was told that her traits of the Sea Folk appearance had been noticed already, and though they seemed skeptical they started talking more to her. She took to enjoying the company. She would ask about the ship and how it functioned, and took a general interest in learning about her fathers peoples. She wouldn't hide that she did not look forward to the arrival in Tar Valon, how she despised what they where, and then yet the day came. It was with sadness she saw it close in, though in the last moment she was taken aside. A offer was made to return to the people of her father. Aurore hardly believed it. But accepted, in the next two years she scrubbed decks and learned more about the customs of her new family. And slowly she also started learning. She became a Windfinder apprentice. Her despise of channeling and fear of it wore of as she learned to embrace it. She would never learn who her father was. Instead she stayed with the clan who found her. Today few if any but herself would know the story of how she found her way back to her fathers people. Her hair has grown white and age show in her face and eyes, yet this age don't tell the whole truth of her real age. She through time would raise and sink through the rank systems, having served several Sailmistresses, and on all types of the ships inside her clan at least once. It is with love she looks at the sun setting over the ocean, her fear of going to Tar Valon she never forgot, and she has never sat foot on land in the city. Throughout the years she has helped train others to come join the ranks of her kind, and though she would do so with an apparent stone face, a little smile always hide inside her as she guides them to learn what is needed as she once was thought. Her grandmother appearance at first look is not to be fooled about. Behind lurks a strong, stubborn and willful personality though she will seldom show anger or as that other emotions when debating. Category:Sea Folk Bios Category:Biographies